This invention relates to a vehicle communication system. More particularly, this invention relates to wireless communications between a portable unit and a vehicle installed unit.
Vehicles are used for transportation. Some vehicles may have a communication system (e.g., GPIRS/CDMA modems) and a global positioning system (GPS). These systems enable a vehicle operator to communicate via email, phone, or text message, as well as determine the vehicle's geographical location. The operator typically accesses these systems from a unit installed in the vehicle.
Police officers commonly operate patrol vehicles that include vehicle installed units capable of communicating with a base station, such as a police headquarters. Within the vehicle, officers can communicate emergency situations, such as an attack or injury, to the police headquarters from the vehicle installed unit. When outside the vehicle, the officers cannot remotely access the vehicle installed unit. Instead, if additional help or assistance is required, the police officer must return to the vehicle or use a walky-talky based communication device, which limits the types of communications available to the officer.
Commercial truck drivers may need help or assistance when outside of their vehicle. If a truck driver is attacked outside of their truck they may not be able to communicate quickly and effectively to obtain needed assistance. If the same attack occurred in their truck, the truck driver could use the vehicle installed unit to notify others. Vehicle installed units including a GPS would help those assisting the truck driver to know the location of the vehicle.
When outside of the vehicle, the operator will not know if their vehicle is stolen. If the vehicle is stolen, a recovery process would not begin until the operator recognizes that the vehicle is missing. When outside the vehicle, the operator cannot utilize ordinary features of the unit, such as making a phone call or sending a text message. Instead, the operator typically carries a cell phone for calls outside the vehicle in addition to phone call capability through the vehicle installed unit within the vehicle.
It would be desirable for a vehicle operator to communicate with a vehicle installed unit when the vehicle operator is outside of the vehicle. It would be desirable for the vehicle operator to utilize routine functions of the vehicle installed unit when the operator is outside of the vehicle. It would be desirable to notify the operator immediately that the vehicle is stolen, and for the operator to access information about the vehicle when the operator is outside the vehicle.